


Moral Support

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete reunites with a childhood friend.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Moral Support

When Pete sees the grin on Colson’s face, he immediately shakes his head no. “Fuck whatever you just thought. You have you’re demon grin on, I’m not doing shit.”

The blonde laughs at that, his head leaning backwards at the force of the laugh. “It’s nothing like last night I promise.”

Pete eyes him, pretending to not already agree to whatever it he’s going to suggest. “Better not be like last night, nearly got banned from the bar.”

Colson winches at that, it hadn’t been one of his best ideas. He hops up from the couch, snubbing the cigarette in his fingers on the ashtray, before gesturing for Pete to get up. “C’mon.”

He sighs, but stands up.

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” Pete asks, after following Colson out of the apartment building for a minute. He only shakes his head, before picking up the pace. It only takes them a few more minutes before they arrive at a studio.

Pete frowns, “What are we-”

“Shh.” Colson says, pressing his fingers to his own lips. “We aren’t technically supposed to be here. But, I snatched Douglas’ extra pass.”

Pete has stop himself from laughing, because of course they were sneaking into somewhere they were told not to be.

The receptionist doesn’t even bat an eye at them, after Colson flashes the pass at her, before leading him down a hallway, and stopping at the second to last door on the right.

“Douglas’ bass coach flew down to help him for the rest of filming since he thinks he sucks, and he doesn’t want to bother Nikki.” Colson mutters to Pete. He then pulls his phone out of his pocket, “And since his bass coach is Y/N Lee, I’ve been told by my daughter that if I don’t get a video of her saying hi, I’m dead.”

Pete freezes at the name, but snaps out of it, when Colson nudges him at that end of his sentence. “Why exactly am I here, then?”

“Moral support.” Colson smirks, before throwing the door open.

In the room, Pete is surprised to see no actual recording equipment. There’s a few couches, and the white walls are barely decorated. His eyes quickly fall on Y/N, fuck she had grown a lot in the past fifeteen years he hadn’t seen her.

Y/N stares at them both, with a raised eyebrow. “You know you both aren’t supposed to be here, right? This is a private session.”

Colson holds up the stolen pass with a smug grin. “I have a pass.”

She nods, already knowing that’s not one he was given. She looks back at Douglas, “Well, your friends should be lucky we just finished. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She stands up, grabbing her bag as she does.

“Before you go, can I get a favor?” Before she can even say yes, he continues. “My daughter is a really big fan of yours. And I promised her that I would somehow before she got up here get a video of you saying hi or something. Do you mind?”

She shakes her head no immediately. “No, I don’t.”

Taking the phone in his outstretched hand, she moves so her back is facing a blank wall. Letting a relaxed smile, play on her lips, she raises the phone so the camera can fully capture her face and small bit of her shoulders, before pressing record. “Hi, Casie.” She pretends to not hear the shocked noise from Colson, when she says his daughters name. “I’ve been told that your a big fan of mine, which is funny since I’m a big fan of yours. I’ve heard a lot about you and my uncle was telling me all about how you finally managed to convince your dad to get you a bass, so how about when you make the trip here, I teach you some of the things that I was taught when I was your age?” She laughs, when she hears Colson make a noise that vaguely resembles something dying. “Just ask your dad if you can and if you want to, and I’ll clear my schedule for you!” She waves at the camera, before pressing stop.

She holds the phone out for him with an amused smile, as she takes in the jaw dropped expression on his face. When after a minute he still doesn’t take the phone, Pete takes it from her. “I think you broke him.”

“I have that effect.” She jokes, looking at the man who looks somewhat familiar to her. It’s only when Colson takes his phone from the man, and mutters his name, that she remembers who he is. “Holy shit. You look a lot better than you did in third grade.”

Pete makes an offended noise at that. “I was in the best health in third grade. I was at my prime.”

She raises an eyebrow at that, “You peed your pants in front of the whole class when you had to give your presentation on your favorite animal.”

He winces, while both Douglas and Colson laugh at his expense. “I had pushed that memory away.”

“You were that kid, Pete?” Colson asks, still laughing.

“No, it was just the one time.” Pete feels like he’s nine again almost as the two continue to laugh.

When he looks back at Y/N, he can clearly see the guilt and regret on her face for saying anything. He smiles at her, rolling his eyes. “It’s fine. They won’t forget about it, but it’ll stop being funny in a few minutes.”

She nods, but doesn’t look convinced. Shouldering her bag, she gives him a small smile. “I should get going, we only have this space booked for so long.”

Pete nods, feeling slightly disappointed. Before she gets too far out of the room, he follows after her. “Look, maybe we could catch up? I mean, you never told me that you were Tommy’s niece.”

She laughs, “Well, I didn’t really know myself at the time. And sure, I’d like that.”


End file.
